Digichat
by ccvixen
Summary: New Directions chatting on facebook, texts and emails. Please give suggestions for plotlines if you have any:


**Santana Lopez **Cheerio practise was brutal. All you assfuckers out there who say cheerleading isn't a sport should try being dropped from the top of 15 foot pyramid.  
2 hours ago **Comment Like  
**** BrittanyDuckSP** and **10 others **like this.  
** Quinn Fabray **What did you do to get back on top so soon?

** BrittanyDuckSP **wee capturd jewfro and now cowch haz addministritif on his websit.

** MercedesDivaJones** um What?

* * *

**Finn Hudson QB **likes **Footballers are not dumb  
**2 hours ago **Comment Like  
**** Mike Chang** and **5 others** like this.  
** MattR **Wat does the QB stand 4 bro?

** Finn Hudson QB** Quarter Back. Rachel says its spellt wiv a Q

** Puckzilla **Look dude, r u still mad at me or r u commin ova?

** Finn Hudson QB** ill be rond in 5. shod i brin br?

** Puckzilla **Seriously? dude have i missed u.

** Finn Hudson QB** so thats yes

* * *

**Rachel Berry **Has uploaded a new MySpace video of The Wizard and I. Please watch and comment but constructive criticism is rarely helpful as commentators generally lack the years of training I have.  
1 hour ago **Comment Like  
**** Santana Lopez ** Facebook really needs a dislike button

** Quinn Fabray** agreed

** KurtFashionBaby** totally

* * *

**Santana Lopez** is moving house. 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, two living rooms, a study, a 2 car garage, a yard, a den, and a attic turned home gym!  
28 minutes ago **Comment Like  
**** Isabelle Keats** and **16 others** like this.

** Isabelle Keats** I think a house warming party is in order!

** Puckzilla **why dont I come round and we can warm something else up...

** Santana Lopez **dirty bastard

* * *

**TinaVampireGoth **is going to cinema with **Mike Chang  
**21 minutes ago **Comment Like  
**** Mike Chang** likes this

* * *

**BrittanyDuckSP **needs help wif maffs homwurk, aneewon?  
18 minutes ago **Comment Like  
**** Santana Lopez** coming

* * *

**MercedesDivaJones** SLo are u commimg round to practice for glee 2morrow?  
17 minutes ago** Comment Like**  
** Santana Lopez **likes this

** Santana Lopez** SLo – I like

** Santana Lopez** What r we going to sing?

** MercedesDivaJones** It's a secret. Come after school?

** Santana Lopez **Yeah, cheerio practice is cancelled cos coach s is going to mexico to … do business but if your song is shit i'm picking one. Understnd?

** MeredesDivaJones** My music is never shit!

** Santana Lopez** wateva

* * *

**KurtFashionBaby** Mercedes!  
13 minutes ago** Comment Like  
**** MercedesDivaJones** What?

** KurtFashionBaby** u said u'd com to the mall with me after school 2morrow..

** MercedesDivaJones **oops, sorry kurt I forgot, how about the day after?

** KurtFashionBaby** I can't believe you are blowing me off for that Byotch

** MercedesDivaJones** sorry kurt but

** Santana Lopez** hey kurt

** KurtFashionBaby** um hi santana

** Santana Lopez** look mercedes and I are singing 2morrow ok?

** KurtFashionBaby** sure, i'm sorry

* * *

**BrittanyDuckSP** Santana is sic  
10 minutes ago **Comment Like  
**** Santana Lopez** thanks for telling everyone brit

** BrittanyDuckSP **yor welcom

** Santana Lopez **I was being sarcastic. No one wants to know about me throwing up B

** BrittanyDuckSP **sorry, wats sarcastic?

** Santana Lopez** never mind

* * *

**Rachel Berry** is going over to **Finn Hudson QB**s house. :)  
9 minutes ago **Comment Like  
**** Finn Hudson QB** likes this

** JacobJourno **one day u will be mine **Rachel Berry**

** Finn Hudson QB** is going to kick **JacobJournos** ass

* * *

**BrittanyDuckSP Puckzilla **I need u rit now I downt no wat too doo wif sic peepl  
5 minutes ago **Comment Like  
**** Puckzilla** wat do u mean B, im not coming over to look after sic people 4 u. ask someone else

** BrittanyDuckSP** but Sanny keeps frowin up 3 tims and she iz rellee white and shaking

** Puckzilla** shit not again, i'm coming B

** Quinn Fabray** What? B thats really bad I'm coming too.

** MercedesDivaJones** poor SLo, hope she gets better soon, that doesn't sound good

** KurtFashionBaby** when did you become her bezzl?


End file.
